Another Golden Year
by LiLi
Summary: Okie..Harry resolves to set James and Snape free, and speaks with Lily . Chapter FIVE is out!! Thank you all who have previously reviewed, and please do so again! Other than that, have a nice day!! :)
1. Another Golden Year-part 1

A/N: Okay, first of all, I've got to say some stuff and I'm sorry if I start blabbering but this has to be said so here: This is my first fic I've actually put up on ff.net so please R/R but don't be to hard on me please? If something sounds weird or you don't quite get the plot then tell me but please tell me how to improve as well... enough with the warnings . Anyway, this is the beginning of my series and before I even start it I'm going to thank some people . First J.K. Rowling (did I mention these are all her characters, only the words here are mine?), Cat (who gave me the idea for this in the first place), and my really cool proof reading person..( I don't really know what to call you... I have so many names for you.. oh well, let's just go with "really cool proof reading person" k?) . Also Amy who has listened to my insane fanfic ramblings no matter what . Thank you all! You are all cool! Okay so read up, tell me what you think blah blah blah... Once again all the characters are J.K Rowling's not mine! Now.. here goes the story! *Dun Dun Dun!!!*

ANOTHER GOLDEN YEAR

Part 1

'Geez!' Yelled Ron Weasly in disgust as soon as he, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger reached the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room where they were free to insult Snape.

'I can't believe it! He takes any chance to get a Gryffindor in trouble!'

This was true . Proffesor Severus Snape was potions master and head of Slytherin house, which was in constant rivalry with Gryffindor . So, when he had found three of his least favorite students wandering in the halls searching for the Charms classroom (which had misplaced itself, as the classrooms on Hogwarts so often did), he did not hesitate to give them all detention .

'We have to clean the whole Hospital Wing! That'll take all day!'

'Shut up!' Harry hissed from beside him, though he was equally mad at Snape, 'The whole Common Rooms staring at you!'

They were . There were at least a hundred eyes all fixed on Ron . He quickly did as Harry said and talk in the Common Room resumed .

'Ron,' Hermione reassured, 'I know that you are angry with Snape but you don't have to let him see! You know he loves to see you mad at him, don't just give him that pleasure!

Hermione was right, Harry reasoned . But, that didn't mean that they weren't all going to hate their detention . The Hospital Wing was quite big, and with detention there was never any magic to be used what so ever!

They decided that talking about the matter wouldn't help in the least so they sat down around a table, opened 'Intermediate Transfiguration, Level 2' and began their homework . Hermione was, of course finished before Harry and Ron had barely started and refused to give them any help . 'You've got to learn it for yourself, you know!' she said, they both groaned .

That night, after Harry and Ron had given up trying to get in two rolls of parchment right then, they all went up to their dorms . Hermione fell asleep right away, wanting not to be to tired to work tomorrow, but Harry and Ron were still mad at Snape and couldn't fall asleep (not as if they even tried) .

'I can't believe it still!' Harry began .

'Me neither! You'd think Dumbledore or McGonagall would have stopped him!' Ron agreed.

'No kidding!'

'Or someone else,' Ron continued, 'I wouldn't care who!'

'I don't see why we can't use magic! It would be good practice!' Harry reasoned .

'Yeah! I reckon Snape just wants to make us work!'Ron said violently .

'He hates us doesn't he?' Harry agreed .

Neville gave a long, low snore.

'We should get to bed.' Ron said, checking his watch, 'It's almost midnight.'

But neither Harry nor Ron could sleep. They were both still extremely angry with Prof. Snape. Also, they were dreading the next day, 'What a horrible way to spend your Saturday!' Ron groaned .

* * *

Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked down to the Hospital Wing at 7:00 in the morning the next day. Harry and Ron were still complaining .

'I think he should have let us use magic!' Ron stated.

'Then it wouldn't be a punishment though,' said Hermione, 'it would be a reward!'

Ron then got the weirdest expression on his face . One of his eyebrows was raised and his mouth was hanging wide open . Harry wished for the first time in his life that Colin Creevy had been standing right behind him, (as he so often was,) maybe he could have gotten a picture. Harry choked back a laugh.

'You think cleaning is fun?' Ron gapped, and his voice echoed through the hall, 'Then why don't you just go off and live with the House Elves?'

It was now Hermione's turn to gape, looking very offended, before retorting, 'For one, I did not say I liked cleaning! I said I liked magic! And another thing, House Elves have feelings too! They just clean because they don't know what's good for them!'

Ron was speechless for a few seconds, then he opened his mouth to say something, undoubtably rude, to Hermione when he ran right into Snape (,literally)!

'You're late!' He sneered, 'Five points from Gryffindor each!'

Harry, Ron and Hermione filed into the Hospital Wing, unwilling to begin another point-taking spree on the part of Snape . They began to clean up .

After half an hour Snape left and Madame Pomfrey became in charge . It was much easier to do the work without Snape sneering and breathing down their backs all the time .

Around lunch, they got a break, something that would never have happened had Snape ben there .

'Well, it's not quite as good as the food in Hogsmeade, were we could be right now if it weren't for Snape,' Ron admitted, 'but it's better than nothing!'And he went to throw his sandwich wrapper away .

'Hey! Look at this!' He exclaimed, looking into the trash can .

'What?' asked Harry . He couldn't possibly imagine anything worth seeing to be in the trash . But, just incase there was, he went to look .

Harry and Hermione peered in . There was some crumpled paper, a banana peel, Ron's sandwich wrapper, and an old book .

The book said in gold writing, 'Hogwarts, Another Golden Year' .

'It's a Yearbook!' exclaimed Hermione, 'Oooooh! Let's do have a look!'

Harry and Ron weren't quite sure how they were going to get a look, because it was in the trash can, and neither of them would be to happy to pick it out .

'And how exactly will we get it out of the trash can?' Ron asked sarcastically .

Hermione smiled, then with a wave of her wand and a cry of 'Accio!', the Yearbook flew into her hands . It was excellently preformed! The only problem was that the banana peel, which had been sitting on top of the book flew out of the bin as well, and right onto Ron's head .

'Great!' He yelled, with more sarcasm then was needed, 'Now my hair will be covered in banana mush!'

Before Ron could say another word against Hermione, Harry snatched the yearbook from her hands and opened it . On the first page, was an old picture of the whole school, from a bit more than thirty years back . Harry could see Sirius, his parents, Lupin, and Snape . They all looked about his age, fifth years .

'Look!' exclaimed Hermione, 'Harry! It's your parents!' and she pointed a finger at them . Except that instead of her finger stopping at the solid photograph it went right through the picture!

'What the -?' Harry asked, surprised, as Hermione's whole arm was dragged into the picture .

'Help!' Hermione let out a little squeal, and in a second, both boys were pulling her as hard as they could .

Then, without warning, the Hospital Wing lurched upside down and they were falling . They hit the ground with a thump .

A/N (again): And that's all folks... it was kinda short, but tell my what you think! Also, this is probably a boring chapter but we need to start somewhere right? I don't care if this is a million years later that you're reading it.. REVIEW!!! Please! I need feedback!! Also, if this fic got screwed up in the middle then I apologize, I'm a bit new at this!


	2. Another Golden Year-part 2

A/N: Hey peoples! Guess what? I got the second part if my fic out! That's probably rather obvious as you are reading it right now so... yeah... Anyway, ff.net has a new chapter thinggy and it's really screwing me up.. Just when I thought I found out how to do this whole fanfiction thing it goes and changes on me.. I suppose it's for the better tho so.. *shrug* I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed, although if you want names I probably can't give you them.. even if it does make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside! You all know who you are, so thank you ever sooo much! *hugs* Also.. umm... I think this one is a little better than the last, I sure hope it is because I just realized I spelt Weasley wrong in the first part! Geez! What kind of a moron am I? Well, anyway, here it is.. ENJOY! 

ANOTHER GOLDEN YEAR

Part 2

> > > > > > > > > Harry, Ron and Hermione got to their feet, and brushed themselves off . They were just outside the north walls of what looked like Hogwarts .

'Where are we?' Harry asked, looking around .

'I'm not sure...' Hermione replied .

'That's a first!' Ron laughed, although Hermione didn't think it was very funny at all .

'It looks just like Hogwarts.' Harry stated, 'The castle walls are just like normal... and look-there's the Divination tower up there... the highest window..' He pointed .

Hermione nodded .

Ron was very silent, as if lost deep in thought . Finally he said, 'Harry? Hermione? What if we are... you know... back in the picture?'

Neither Harry nor Hermione got time to respond, the reason was that coming around the corner of the castle wall, they could hear voices .

Harry thought quickly and ducked behind a nearby bush . Hermione and Ron did not have his quick Quidditch reflexes, and where still standing in plain view when James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin and Lily turned the corner, all laughing at one of Sirius' jokes .

'Who are you?' asked Sirius, pointing to Ron .

'He's a Weasley isn't he?' said James, evidently very curious .

'No!' Squealed Hermione, 'His name is Robert......... Robert Dubois!'

'Ok.....' said Remus in a confused voice, 'and _who _exactly are you?'

'I'm Annette- or Annie....... Annie Dubois!' Hermione answered, though Harry could tell that Remus wasn't happy with her answer . Hermione, seeing that this was not what Remus had meant continued, 'We're from BeauxBatons, We're brother and sister .' Lupin seemed to think that this was a good enough answer . Ron, at the mention of being Hermione's brother, looked at her again with the "I wish Colin Creevy were here" expression . His expression softened with a hard look from Hermione, and he thought it best to play along .

'Yeah.' Ron agreed .

'We need to speak to Dumbledore.' said Hermione in her bossiest voice .

'Come on,' said Lily, ' follow me!'

They followed Lily up to the castle and into the passage to Dumbledore's office . Ron and Hermione stayed within a good distance from Lily, so that they could talk .

'Hermione!' Ron hissed, 'What do you think you're doing? Dumbledore will recognize us for sure! And he'll owl Madame Maxime to make sure we're ---- real!'

'Shut up Ron!' Hermione hissed back, 'Don't worry! I don't think Dumbledore will recognize us, he's only known us in the future . More likely he'll recognize us when we get back ...I'm more worried about Harry though . What if someone finds him?'

'Harry will be alright, he's hiding, remember?'

'Yeah, but what if someone did find him? He looks exactly like James! What would we say?' Hermione looked very anxious, '"Oh James! This is your son, he's exactly like you . But you'll never see him like this because you're dead! You were killed by the dark lord, who will be returning to power shortly! He will destroy your life and Sirius will be blamed for it! Pettigrew, meanwhile is a huge traitor!" do you think they'll swallow that?'

Ron laughed out loud .

Harry was alright . He was still hiding in the bush listening to James, Remus and Sirius talking (Pettigrew had left for supper and they had told him to save seats for them) .

'So tomorrow night?' asked Sirius .

'Yeah,' responded Remus, 'This'll be awesome! Wait till we see the look on his face!'

'Serves him right!' exclaimed Sirius, making violent motions in the air .

'Okay!' said James, as if making the final decision, 'Let's do it!'

What were they planning? And who were they planning it on? Harry wondered .

'Be at the Whomping Willow at midnight tomorrow night then!' James told them all, 'I'll owl our victim!'

And they all laughed . Harry secretly made note of the time, he was going to be there too!

'Thank you Lily!' exclaimed Dumbledore in his usual happy tone . 'Now, may I speak to these two alone?'

Hermione felt a horrible surge of fear run through her . _He knew!_

'Welcome to Hogwarts!' he began . Hermione felt very relieved . 'I am sure you have been here before though...' and he looked at them questioningly through his half-moon spectacles . Ron and Hermione both looked at each other, and gulped . They knew that they were in for some severe punishment, maybe they would even be expelled!

Hermione was sure that time traveling would get them in huge trouble, she had learned as much in third year . Ron felt his stomach to a back flip .

'Ah well! My memory is old and I have no clue!' he said with what Ron was sure was a wink, and the twinkle in his eyes growing very bright . He grinned ear to ear .

'You may sleep in the Gryffindor dorms as you know Lily already . I dare say you will meet some others as well!'

They left to the Great Hall along with Lily . She showed them around a bit, although they already knew where everything was .

Supper was excellent! The food was much the same as it was at Hogwarts in their day, as was the arrangement of the tables; Teachers at the front, and the houses in rows facing them . Hermione could spot many people who she knew in the future; Ron's parents, Bertha Jorkins and some people she had seen in the daily prophet, probably from the ministry .

Remus, Sirius and James were still suspicious of Ron and Hermione, but they made conversation with them at dinner . James turned out to be exactly like Harry in his personality as well as his looks, Ron took an immediate liking to him .

Sirius, on the other hand, was very like Ron in his personality, something which Ron despised . It wasn't that Ron hated himself, it was just that having someone sitting right beside you doing what seemed like reading your mind was very annoying . Ron felt as if there were bright neon letters directly above his head proclaiming his every thought to the world .

Hermione and Lily were having no trouble at all getting along . They weren't opposites, but they weren't at all the same either. Pettigrew was nice enough, but both Ron and Hermione avoided him, knowing the traitor he had become .

The next day was just as normal as their days at Hogwarts in the future . Some of the teachers were different, or younger but every thing ran as it usually did .

The most abnormal thing that happened that day was meeting everyone in their younger selves, Snape especially .

All of them were walking down the hall to potions, when they ran into him . He still had his hooked nose and greasy hair, there was no mistaking him . He was talking to another Slytherin boy, he was short but large with dirty blond hair, who reminded Ron of Goyle . Snape sneered at the new students in a way that reminded Ron of Malfoy, in the way he walked and his expression of immediate dislike .

He spoke, 'So potter, who are these? More arrogant gits to share your common room?' and he flung his hand in Ron and Hermione's general direction . 'I hope they aren't as dim-witted as you lot!'

An insult . Somehow Ron was not surprised .

'You should talk!' Sirius retorted, 'Look at the company you hold!' and gestured rudely towards the fat kid .

'At least my best friend isn't a WEREWOLF!' Snape sneered.

Everyone jumped at Snape, except for Remus, who had walked into the potions room staring at the floor .

The potions master came out to find bloody noses, black eyes and bruises . Almost everyone was sent to the hospital wing . Ron was quite happy despite his bruises because he had thrown a few well aimed punches at Snape . Ron considered this adequate repayment for the detention . It wasn't that bad, having Snape as a student, Ron was free to hurt him without Snape taking points from Gryffindor. James and Sirius recovered with a little help from young Madam Pomfrey, they were ready for that night's mischievous deeds .

* * *

Harry walked crouched over in the bushes, his eyes not moving from the three figures who were Remus, Sirius and James .

Harry saw that they were talking but couldn't hear a thing except for Sirius' voice proclaiming things such as, 'He's gonna get it!' and 'We'll make him sorry he ever insulted you, Moony!' .

After Sirius had been hushed, he and Lupin hid in the passage under the Whomping Willow and waited . James waited above ground . Harry came out of the bushes and moved behind a tree just out of the murderous Willow's reach to get a better look . He wondered what they were planning. Soon enough he would know, across the yard, walking briskly came the silhouette of a young Snape, greasy haired and hooked nosed as ever before...or-after . So that was who the victim was!

Harry decided to stay and watch , he was still mad at Snape for the detention and wanted to see him get what he deserved .

'You are going to get it this time!' said the young Snape . It was really weird for Harry to see Snape as a boy his own age . He wondered about the other teachers and what they looked like, he imagined most of them who were teaching here at the time looked pretty much the same .

'I think you'll be the one to get it Snape!' restored James in a voice not unlike Harry's own .

'So you weren't kidding!' said Snape, probably wondering out loud, 'unless..........'

Snape paused, before taking out his wand, 'One on one?' he asked cautiously .

'Yep!' said James, as if Snape were talking to him about something much less important, Harry wouldn't have been surprised of he had started twiddling his thumbs .

'So Black's not here?' Snape asked, evidently still not trusting James .

'Nope!' responded James in the same air as before .

'And there are no tricks? No phoney wands or ambushes?'

'No....' said James, in the same tone, 'Would I ever do something like that?' He smiled cheesily .

Snape sneered at him, 'Take out your wand, already!'

James did so and they began to duel . It looked as though Snape were winning - but, unexpectedly James ran up to the trunk of the Whomping Willow, dodging its insane branches . Snape followed him, getting walloped by the tree's 'arms' . James opened the passage to the shrieking shack and jumped down . Snape cursed and muttered something which Harry only heard one word of, that one being 'trap!' . He hesitated then jumped after James, into the passage .

Harry suddenly understood! How easy it was! Harry couldn't see but he was sure that underground Black and Lupin would be waiting to catch Snape . They hadn't paused the Willow so that Snape wouldn't be able to get out (they would, however because they had the practice) . They would probably tie Snape up then leave him there for a while . He wouldn't be at school and it would all be blamed on him . Nobody would believe him when he told them about the Willow and the trap and everyone else would deny ever doing such a crazy thing . Harry was amazed at the sheer brilliance of it . He made a mental note to keep it in mind for Malfoy .

Harry heard a muffled cry which he was sure belonged to Snape and Remus and Sirius dashed out . James, however, did not . There was another cry and a thud, as if someone had hit the floor of the tunnel hard . There were other distressed sounds following, Snape had probably tackled James, but Harry didn't hear . The reason for this was that Remus and Sirius were running right at him!

A/N: OOPS! Did I mention that Snape, James, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Peter, Lupin, Lily, Dumbledore and all the rest are J.K. Rowling's characters? I mentioned Goyle and Malfoy and Avery too, didn't I? Heheh... well, no one really cares about them . (Huge appology to all Draco and Lucius lovers, I only meant in this fanfic they don't really matter...)

Oh! And "Be a responsible reader and write a review!" lol, those things bug me so much... But write one anyway.. And I love constructive criticism, please tell me what's wrong so that the next one can be better! 


	3. Another Golden Year-part 3

A/N: This is where the fics start to suck really bad.. well.. maybe, gimme feedback and I'll know . 

Okay, I've figured it out... I _think _(note how the _think _ is in italics?) that there are going to be 6 parts to this fic . The last is probably going to be ages long, and if it is so then there will be 7 or 8 . Then I will look for another inspiration . 

I want to get a picture up here for the profile but can't really find one.. it's so much harder because I don't have a scanner . I probably won't have a pic of me, just something I think is cool.. although I'm not sure what that is yet, maybe one of my sketches, I can probably get someone I know to scan one in for me..hmmm.. looks like I need a scanner, gonna take a lot of allowance money to get one tho . lol. If you have a cool pic that I could put up then please mention it in a review . Anyway, R&R!!! and thanx to all who have already reviewed!

Oh, and did I mention that chaptering sux? Kill it! On with the fic!

**Another Golden Year**

**Part 3**

There was nowhere he could run, nothing he could do! If he ran from behind a tree he would be seen! If he didn't he would be seen as well!

Remus and Sirius continued to run straight at him and he found to his dismay that he was frozen with fear! The boys continued running until they were out of the mad Willow's reach and (finally, only a few feet from Harry and his hiding spot behind the tree) stopped .

They stood there panting for breath for at least a minute, Harry knew he could of ran-but somehow didn't quite _want _to . Then, Sirius walked forward a bit, and leaned against the tree, still panting for breath . Harry dared not even breathe . He tried to stop his horribly pounding heart for fear it would give him away . Then Sirius actually took the time to look at the other side of the tree (which, unfortunately for Harry, was the side he was hiding on!) . Harry felt his stomach churn as Sirius spotted him, and waited for his reaction .

"James!" Sirius exclaimed happily, and patted him on the back . "We thought that grease ball had stopped you coming out!"

Remus examined his scar, a quizzical look on his face, "That where you fell?" Remus pointed at the red mark on his forehead .

"Yeah," said Harry, feeling quite relieved, "must've hit a rock."

"You're not bleeding!" Sirius exclaimed, "Cool! Hey look! It's kinda lightning shaped!"

Remus looked at it too and agreed, "hey, it is! Wow!"

"Anyhow," said Harry, feeling a bit awkward at having two people poking at his scar, "Snape's caught, maybe we better go back to our dorms ."

Remus and Sirius agreed, and the made their way across the moonlit grounds to the doors .

They all jumped a bit, as they saw a dark figure making its way across the field .

"What on earth?" Sirius muttered .

"Maybe he saw us..." Remus said a bit nervously .

"I don't think so" Harry said, "Now lets get inside-it's freezing out here!"

It was really very cold as they made their way back to the castle, and all were very happy to meet the warmth of the common room inside.

The dorm was quiet save for the snoring Pettigrew . Harry looked at him, a bit in disgust, and saw that he looked very much like Neville Longbottom . Harry looked at the four poster bed beside Peter's and saw a tuft of flaming red hair . His first thought was that this was a young Mr. Weasly, but then he remembered that Hermione and Ron had posed as exchange students from BeauxBatons, and that this was undoubtably Ron .

Harry changed into his father's pajamas and climbed into bed . Just as he did so, his eyes fell to the head board, where "James Potter" was engraved .

He felt horribly guilty for taking his father's place, but also he liked it a good deal, this new Hogwarts . Then he was struck by a horrible thought, soon enough, Snape and James would both escape, and he would be found out! Harry tried not to think about it, and to get some sleep but he couldn't . He lay awake, wondering what to do . Was it better just to free James now? Or should he wait until a better time? He decided he would ask Hermione in the morning, she always knew how to sort these kind of things out!

In the morning Harry was awoken at 7:00 am by Sirius . At first he almost cried out, before he remembered who he was and where . He wasn't used to seeing Sirius when he woke up in his time, and even then his visits where rare . He stumbled out of bed and pulled on his glasses .

"Took you long enough!" Sirius exclaimed, "At first you were looking at me as if I was an escaped convict!"

Harry stifled a laugh, _probably,_ he thought, _you are in my time!_

"C'mon!" Remus said, "We're gonna be late for breakfast!"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "In a sec ." he stumbled out of bed and put on his dad's clean robes feeling a pang of guilt as he read "James Potter" on the name tag . He felt even worse walking through the halls with people greeting him, "Hi James!" they'd say or, "Done that transfiguration essay, James?"

Ron almost jumped when he saw him for the first time, he looked at Harry wide eyed and exclaimed, "What are you doing here?!!"

Remus, Sirius and Peter stared at Ron with looks of "he's insane" on their faces .

Ron thought quickly, "He looks like James Potter! I've heard so much about Potter! They say he's one of the best seekers ever!!! I've been dying to meet him!"

They all grinned, Harry especially, for he was amazed that Ron had come up with an excuse so quickly.

"He's James alright!" Peter said

"Really?" asked Ron with fake excitement, "That's so cool! I mean-Even at BeauxBatons I'd heard of you!" he continued with a great Colin Creevy imataion . Harry laughed, as did Sirius.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ron asked, turning red from everyone laughing at him, "I'd get a picture but I forgot my camera!"

Sirius, Remus, Peter and "James" were all laughing hysterically now .

"Sure" Harry said, "Go on without me I'll catch up!"

They left Harry and Ron to talk alone now, giving Harry a chance to tell Ron everything .

"So they all think you're James?" Ron asked, Harry nodded . "That's horrible!" Ron burst out, "You've got green eyes!! They're gonnna find out sooner or later!"

Harry hadn't thought of this, and swore . "Maybe Hermione knows an eye color changing charm." he sais hopefully.

As if on cue, that very moment Hermione descended the stairs with Lily .

Hermione didn't do or say anything stupid when she saw Harry, but she did not fail to recognize . Harry, Ron, Hermione and Lily went down to the great hall fore breakfast, just as a few thousand owls flew in . One landed on Harry's shoulder just as he entered . He was a little startled but then he realized he had gotten an owl, even if he hadn't been expecting a great huge one to swoop down and land on his shoulder .

Harry unfolded the piece of parchment . On the paper there was an untidily scrawled note, it read:

Whatever you did to Severus I know it was you! I knew it was a trick, even if Severus didn't care! Beware! Undo your folly or I will get you!

And at the bottom was scrawled a signature so untidy that Harry could barely make it out,

Martin Avery

Whoever it was, Harry was sure they were not trying to make friends . Now Harry had another thing to worry about .

If they rescue Snape, he thought, _they'll find out I'm not James!_


	4. Another Golden Year-part 4

A/N: Again, I'd like to thank all that reviewed, I think it was only one, Hermonie (thank you!!! You win a prize for being the only one to review!!!! j/k, even tho I'd like to give you one.) Where is all the constructive criticism? Anyway, maybe it's cause I uploaded this right before ff.net screwed up . I sure hope so! Oh, and one more thing, you might want to refresh your memory by reading the last lil' bit of part 3, because this begins where that left off... and...yeah...

Disclaimer: (I know I forgot this in the last fic.) All characters mentioned belong to the wonderful and much praised J. K . Rowling, not to the beautiful and amazing LiLi (aren't I the modest one? You know I'm just kidding, don't ya?) If you've ever read Harry Potter you know this, and if you haven't then I suggest you do, because this fic will make no sense to you if you have not . Ummm.... and fruitopia belongs to..fruitopia I guess... ummm... not to me anyhow . And the cherry flavour is copy right Sirius and Remus inc. *grin* . 

**ANOTHER GOLDEN YEAR**

Harry turned, immediately to Ron, as he was used to doing, but then, remembering that James would not turn to a complete stranger for help, and more likely to Sirius or Remus instead . So he turned in the opposite direction, and tapped Sirius on the shoulder . 

"Cherry Fruitopia? Who thought muggles would have such odd drinks!" Black was saying . He hadn't noticed Harry's shoulder tap and was still holding a conversation with Lupin . 

Harry tapped him on the shoulder again, this time much harder . 

"OW!" Sirius yelped, and he and Remus turned to Harry . 

"Look at this!" He thrust the envelope into Sirius' hands . 

Black and Lupin read the note and then turned back to Harry, Remus with an "Oh my god, we're screwed!" look on his face, and Sirius, oddly enough, laughing!

"What are we going to do?" Lupin asked, concerned . He shot a confused glance at Sirius, who was still laughing hysterically . "C'mon Sirius! This is... well, serious!"

This did nothing to stop him laughing, despite the situation, Harry and Lupin began to laugh as well . 

After about five minutes, they all stopped and Harry and Lupin regained their senses of "Oh no.. we're gonna die" . 

"It's okay guys!" Sirius said, noticing the still worried expressions on their faces . "Like we said before, no one will believe Snape's insane story!!" 

"But what about this Avery guy?" Harry asked, still unsure . 

"He's Snape's friend! they'll think it was some kind of set up to get us in trouble! It'll all be okay!" Sirius leaned back in his chair . 

Harry and Remus looked at each other, uncertain glances upon their faces, despite Sirius' reassurance . 

Harry was aching to tell Ron and Hermione about the letter but had no chance . He waited all day until his last class, potions in the Slytherin dungeons, with (here his heart leap with sarcastic joy) the Slytherins . 

They were split into groups of three, and by some miracle they found they (Harry, Hermione and Ron) were all together, Harry suspected Dumbledore had wanted them all in the same group . 

Sirius and Remus were with Avery, who turned out to be the short, fat Slytherin boy, who looked like Goyle . Lily and Pettigrew were with a Slytherin girl, Wilkes . Harry had no inclination as to her first name . 

While they were mincing and dicing their ingredients, Harry told them all about the letter . Hermione looked extremely grim . 

"We have to do something quickly!" she said, decisively . "They're going to escape sooner or later, and then all three of us will be in..." 

"Supergigantic shit?" Ron put in . 

"Supergigantic isn't a word, Ron! And watch your language!" Hermione scolded .Ron laughed . "Ron!! This is serious!!!" 

"Hmmmm... Hermione's right!" Harry said. 

"No one's ever gonna believe him!" Ron assured . "If he tells them they're all gonna laugh and say, "yeah right!" . Just like Sirius said! It's no big deal!" 

Harry and Hermione didn't cheer up . There was nothing what so ever that they could do without getting in "Supergigantic shit" . 

Suddenly a table was knocked over . Potions ingredients spilled all over the cold, stone floor . Sirius and Avery were fist fighting . Sirius threw a punch at Avery's eye, but he, being much bigger, acted like he hadn't noticed anything . Avery made to trip Sirius, he was half successful . Sirius realized, at the last moment , what Avery was doing and tried to stop him . The result was that Sirius avoided Avery's foot, but slipped in some of the potion ingredients that had been spilled and fell to face first on the floor . He got up . Lily, Pettigrew and Remus ran over and tried to hold Sirius back from Avery . In an instant, Harry, Hermione and Ron were there too, pulling him away . 

"He's not worth it, Sirius!" 'James' tried to discourage him . "Not now, anyway!" 

Remus and Lily were telling him similar things . Hermione was yelling for the teacher, who finally noticed something other than her paperwork, and was across the room in two, angry strides . 

Soon, the two were pulled off to the hospital wing . 

"What was that all about?" Ron asked Lupin . 

"I really don't know... one minute Avery was threatening him," Hermione gasped . "He didn't seem to mind." He assured her, "But then... he jumped at him, apparently for no reason! I'm not actually sure what _did _happen!" 

This outburst in potions made no one at all feel better, least of all, Harry and Hermione . 

* * * 

"Black!" 

Professor McGonagall stormed in through the hospital wing doors, with pursed lips and flared nostrils . 

"This is the second time this week you have attacked a fellow student!" 

_Fellow student? What fellow student? _Sirius had the urged to say, but resisted . 

"First Mr. Snape, and now Mr. Avery! Must I tell you how very disappointed I am with you?" She practically screamed. 

It wasn't a question at all . She was telling him she was on the break of strangling the guts out of him . 

"I'm sorry Professor!" Sirius said, "He insulted me, and my friends! I have dignity you know! I'm not just going to sit and let it happen!" 

Professor McGonagall looked as if she was about to take all that she had said back, but then decided better of it and snapped, "You had absolutely no good reason to attack either of them! I think a week's detention is in order!" 

Sirius stammered and stuttered and gaped, but McGonagall didn't say another word about it . Soon enough she was shooed out by an angry Madam Pomfrey . 

"Really! Yelling at patients! What is the world coming to? How are they supposed to heal if everyone's screaming their heads off?"

Sirius was quite relieved that McGonagall was gone, on his part . 

Later that day, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Remus, Pettigrew and Lily all came to visit Sirius in the hospital wing . There, he told them the whole story of his attacking Avery, full of nasty comments on what McGonagall had said (or rather yelled) . 

Apparently, Avery had been threatening and insulting Sirius and Remus . Sirius had eventually lost his temper and leapt at Avery . It struck Harry as exactly what Ron would do in that situation . 

They talked with Sirius for about 20 minutes before they were set away by Madam Pomfrey, she still muttering things about "disturbing the patients" . 

Harry, Ron and Hermione went to the library after this, to work out how to get Snape and James out . Hermione worked out that the best way to do it was to freeze the tree and let them get out themselves . 

The only problem was that they would be seen, either by Snape, James or someone else . 

They thought for a long while about just letting Remus and Sirius set them free, but that wouldn't work either, because they'd find the second James and compare him to the first James (Harry) and they'd find that James number 1 was the real James, and for all they knew, Harry was Professor Flitwick in disguise . 

They thought for a very long time, but nothing came, better than their first idea so they made their way up to the great hall for super . 

Matters only got worse from there . Over super, a note was mysteriously dropped into his bowl of pudding. . Harry wasn't at all surprised to find that it was from Avery . It read: 

Potter, 

I now know exactly what happened, your idiotic friend Black made the small mistake of letting it slip . Tomorrow night, I am going to let Snape out, and all will be blamed on you! I wish you luck in trying to explain this to McGonagall, and avoiding expulsion. 

The same untidy signature as was scrawled at the bottom as was on the first note he had received that day . 

"Damn it!" Harry swore . "Sirius! You told him!! " He crumpled the letter . 

"Told who? What?" He spluttered, spitting his mouthful of pumpkin juice back into his goblet . 

"Avery!" 

"No... I never, James, you're talking nonsense." 

"Oh, well read this and see if I am!" Harry thrust the letter into Sirius' face . 

Sirius read the letter, and re-crumpled it . 

"Damn it is right!" said Sirius, seriously . "What are we going to do, James?" 

A/N: And thus ends this chapter . I had 1 review for the last thing!!! ONE!!!! Okay, if you're reading this now, please know that I'll love you forever (In a non-gross way) if you review . Now be a responsible reader!!! ^_^ 


	5. Another Golden Year-part 5

**Another Golden Year**

**Part 5**

_A/N: Thank you all who have read, and reviewed, as always . I always love reviews, and feedback, and emails, all are great! *Insert enormous hint here* By no means stop reviewing!! I always love reviews!!! Sorry about typos, if you find any. I could really use a pre-reading person... what do you call them again? oh, never mind! I had one once, but she sort of disappeared . Anyway, enough babbling, on with the fic!!!! _

The problem nagged at Harry all through the rest of dinner . He couldn't eat, he couldn't even tell Ron or Hermione, because that would make the others suspicious .

He went up to the common room before supper was over. He told The Fat Lady the password, and climbed through the hole. Harry passed Lily as he went up the stairs, but didn't notice, he was too deep in thought. He jumped a bit when he heard a voice call "James!?"

Harry whirled around and found Lily at the bottom of the stairs . He looked at her and his legs wobbled . He noticed it was the first time he had actually looked at her this way...

As his loving mother . 

"James," she said quietly, " I want to tell you something.. or ask you.. or..." She trailed off . 

Harry nodded for her to tell him .

"James, there's something wrong... I think.." It was very easy to tell that she was nervous . Her hands were clasped together oddly, and she was moving them, and scrunching them together in an agitated fashion . 

Harry nodded again, speechlessly . Had she figured out? 

"I mean, like... really." She flung her hands out of the jumbled knot she had created herself . 

He nodded again, still at a loss for words . 

"I-I-I....what happened?" She stuttered . 

Harry had no doubt now that she had figured everything out. He didn't even bother to nod this time, just stared at her eyes, and for a moment, he thought he was staring into himself . 

Lily twitched her head as if she wanted him to say something . Harry opened his mouth, but when no sound emitted he closed it .

They stood for a long while, just looking into each other's eyes . 

"Lily, I'm fine." He said, or rather croaked . 

Lily half ran up the stairs, and hugged him . "I'm glad.." she said, although she didn't sound glad at all, in fact, she sounded more worried than when she had first spoken to him . Had it been that she had noticed something new? If so, Harry was surely toast . 

Harry felt the warmth of his mother's hug, and hugged her back . He then continued up the stairs to his dorm, to search for his father's invisibility cloak, desperately hoping his father had owned it at his age . 

* * *

Lupin was in the dorm, although Harry didn't know why . He thought for a split second of asking him if he knew the whereabouts of the cloak, but decided against it . He wasn't even sure if James owned the cloak yet .

He searched everywhere! Under the bed, in the closet-Everywhere! The cloak was nowhere to be found . He searched again, frantically, yet nothing gave him even the slightest clue that the cloak was even there at all.

"Looking for the cloak?" Remus asked timidly, producing a silvery cloak from under his pillow . 

Harry starred at him, confusedly ."Why's it there?" He asked, a look of bewilderment on his face . 

"Ummmm...." Lupin stuttered, "I... ummmm..... thought Pettigrew, would... ummmm... try to steal it....yeah..."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

Lupin opened his mouth, as if to say something more, but then shut it, and held out the cloak for Harry to take . 

The silvery threads were soft, as they were in his days, and it seemed as if the cloak would never be worn by time. It was perfect . And Harry knew that it would always stay that way, no matter what it went through . The cloak, as always, was almost transparent, and he could see through the magical fabrics to his hands . Yet, if he blinked, his hands were no longer there, and only remained if he continued to think they existed . 

Harry made his way to the door, and just as he had pulled it open, Remus spoke.

"James?" 

"Yeah?" Harry asked, turning around.

"...good luck..." It didn't sound at all like what Remus was about to say in the first place . And Harry wondered if something important was being kept from him . 

"I'll be careful." Harry said with a nod, something he seemed to have a habit of doing lately . 

Remus nodded again, and Harry stepped through the door into the common room . 

* * *

"You there!" Called Lily up the stairs, as soon ad Harry stepped out the door . He didn't even glance at her, after all, she knew his name, and if she was speaking to him, she would most likely mention it .

"You!" she called again . This time Harry looked up, but turned away almost as soon as he had . She obviously wasn't talking to him, she thought he was James...

Didn't she?

"Yes you!" She called . "The one who looks like James!"

Harry stared hard at her, awestruck and made a muffled questioning sound, which sounded something like "Eeeep?"

"You have green eyes." She began to explain.

He nodded, and she giggled as soon as she saw this motion . Harry automatically felt silly, realizing that he must be nodding an awful lot lately . 

"And James doesn't nod like that," She added, "He nods with his neck."

Harry was surprised at how well she knew him, but not as surprised as he thought he'd be, after all, they were, no, will be married . That was something that bothered Harry very much, should he speak of the future in past tense, present or future? Are married? Will be? Were?

"I'm James!" He protested, trying to sound convincing . It obviously didn't work . 

Lily laughed, loudly . "Come on!" she said.

"Well if I'm not James, then who am I?" He argued, trying desperately to hold up his end of the debate . 

"I-I... don't know...." Lily said, worriedly . 

Harry stifled a laughed. She thought he was going to hurt her!! But then he remembered that she didn't know anything about him . For all Lily knew, he was Lord Voldemort using a poly juice potion . 

"Don't worry." He assured her, "I'd never, ever hurt you."

"And should I believe you?" she pushed, adopting a tougher air, "Who are you, anyway?" 

Harry couldn't tell her, it would ruin the future! Or would it? Confused thoughts swam around in his brain for what seemed like hours, but was probably only seconds . 

"I'm your son!" He blurted out, half without realizing it . She gapped . 

"And I can't stay long, you know-to explain . 'Cause I've got to save Snape!" 

Lily's jaw dropped even more . 

"And James, too!" He added . "So you'd better pray that what ever I'm going to do works, because if it doesn't..." He trailed off . 

For a long time, all Harry saw on Lily's face was a look of confusion, as if he were speaking Japanese, but then her look turned to understanding and she nodded . But before she could open her mouth to ask him anything, he ran out the door . 

* * * 

Remus Lupin sat down on his bed with a thud . His plans were ruined! There was something he hadn't told Sirius or James- or anyone, for that matter! Tonight was the full moon . 

He had been planning to take James' invisibility cloak and transform in another passage but now that James had it he was helpless! He stared down at his watch... an hour and a half until the moon came out- and then....... 

* * * 

Lily sat down in a huge armchair, facing the fire . Her back was to the rest of the Common Room, and no body could see that she was even there unless they were very close . This was good, Lily didn't want to be disturbed, she only wanted to think. 

_"I'm your son!"_

Those words rang in her ears as questions buzzed around in her head . Was he really? And if he was, how did he get here? As far as she knew, she had no son in this day and age, and desperately hoped not . Lily was so deep in thought, that she didn't even hear when the portrait hole swung open . 

"Who's in here?" Came a voice which startled Lily so much that she almost jumped out of her chair . 

"James? Where are you?" 

This time Lily recognized the voice . It belonged to Avery . 

"James isn't here!" She yelled defiantly . 

Avery wheeled around, searching for the voice . But he found nothing . 

"Who are you?" he asked, the slightest quaver in his voice . Lily smiled at this, but having had her fun, she stood up. 

"You know me." she said simply . And then, with a lot more force than you would have thought her to posses, "Now tell me why you're here!" 

Avery didn't answer . 

"Why are you here?" she snarled, something which was quite unexpected of Avery . 

He gave a small flinch, and opened his mouth . Sadly for him, all that emitted was a croak . 

"Unless you are to dumb to notice.." Lily began, pulling out her wand and walking towards him . "This is the GRYFFINDOR Common Room!" 

By now, Avery's face was white . Lily laughed in her head, she would never have thought _him_ to be afraid of _her_ . It was obvious that she was a tad more aggressive than she seemed . 

"Get out, now!" She barked, moving her wand into attack position ."You know I'm top in charms, as well as Defense Against Dark Arts, so I suggest you leave if you don't want to be cursed . " 

When Avery didn't move she raised her wand higher, and began to mutter incoherent words under her breath . Although they were not those of a spell, they certainly had the right effect . Avery turned quickly and scurried out of the Common Room . Lily smiled satisfactorily . 

"He sure left in a hurry!" Came Lupin's voice from up the stairs . 

Lily laughed and Remus attempted a weak smile . 

Neither of them were quite in the mood to chat, so each sat in an armchair, and resumed their confused thoughts . 

* * * 

Harry slipped on the invisibility cloak and walked out into the darkness . 

It was easy, he had decided . All he's have to do was freeze the big tree and open the passage . That way, Snape and James would both escape and neither of them would see him, so that was okay . 

Only one problem remained . How long would he have to wait until the coast was clear? He knew that even the open field was extremely busy at night . Small animals from the forest were known to leave their homes at night, Hagrid had once told him so . 

When Harry thought he was free to open the passage, he approached the tree cautiously . For a moment he paused, wondering if the tree could see, and if so, was he in its line of view? Could it see through the cloak? 

Instantly the tree began to flap wildly, and Harry took at step back . Well, it could sure see something . 

Harry began to look around for a branch to pause the tree with, and finding nothing, snapped off a long branch from one of the trees near the Willow. He was just leaning in to prod the right knot when Hagrid, walking dizzily, stepped out of his hut . 

Harry stopped .It would be completely and utterly stupid to pause it now, because for sure Hagrid would see the tree, which had been thrashing madly only a second ago, suddenly stop, and drunk as he may be, he would notice _something_ odd for sure . It was best not to take any chances . 

So, Harry waited a good while, as Hagrid dizzily staggered up to the school doors, opened them, went in, and shut them again, a loud, door closing echo vibrating in his ears . 

He picked his stick up again, and was about to poke the knot yet again, when two figures emerged from the school . 

In the darkness, Harry could just barely make them out, one was Madam Pomfrey and one was... no... it couldn't be! 

Harry's heart sank, the other figure was Remus Lupin and that could only mean one thing, he was about to transform . 

As Lupin descended into the tunnel Harry let out a silent cry, a cry of despair . 

A/N: Please review to tell me what you think . As I said earlier, I love feedback! 

Also, I know I've had some very good reviewers out there, but I've never took the time to thank them, so I guess now I'm going to thank every single one of you, even if it takes a million years!!!!

corneliusfudge, Misty A. Potter (You're back, I love you!!!! Write something!!), MAYAGURL (Or else? Well, hopefully this gives you a reason not to kill me), CL, Cateroo (I think there will be some "chew chew twist" soon), Lady Bug, Hermonie (only one who reviewed 3!!! Thank you sooo much!), Kahlan, Adelina, Jedi Kacee, Taiora, Anya, Jausserande Shadowstar (spelt right?), Butterflygurl (Mean? Me? hmmm... well, I don't actually want him to die, I just thought it would make for a nice story, and I'm glad I succeeded in making you sad! ), California Love, Lisa Cove, Am, Clare, Audra, My Friend Cat (We all know you're secretly Cateroo... oops, I guess I revealed your secret identity!! Who cares.. hopefully you don't hate me for life tho..), ~*Ginny*~, NortylaK (2am? hmmm... I guess fluff does come in handy sometimes), Kelzery (Actually, I think I will . I started writing one, but before I could save it "This program has preformed an illegal operation and must be shut down" .... and then the whole story died..:( ). And yes, I know that some of you reviewed more than one story and I only put you on the list once, just know that you all get double the thanks! Also, if there are some of you who reviewed, but aren't on the list, just know that I thank you very much!!! Also, to those who wanted to know, what Ginny painted in The Forest Of Dreams will be revealed in the sequel, when I get around to doing it, of course!

And remember, be a responsible reader!!! ;)


End file.
